


Bathing Brothers

by jecrismonamis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecrismonamis/pseuds/jecrismonamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grown men bathing together only has one outcome... at least for these brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Brothers

Dean bit needily at Sam's skin, lapping at his nipple as he ran his hands over his younger brother's smooth chest and torso. Sam had been working out, to Dean's modest request, and the results were so arousing to Dean that he couldn't resist time spent this way with Sam; it was all he ever thought about now.

Sam ran his fingers gently through Dean's high-and-tight and whispered into his brother's hair menacingly.

"You're a needy little bastard, you know that?"

The hateful words drove Dean's desire deeper. He reached into the steaming bath water and wrapped his thick, calloused hands around Sam's cock. Hung like a horse was an understatement--his brother was hung like a moose. Dean envied his brother's girth, but used this energy to please him, gripping Sam's cock tightly as he pumped in a swift up and down motion. As Sam hardened, Dean could feel the gentle curve of his penis form and began to jerk against it, causing his brother to roll his head in ecstasy. Deep, affirming grunts escaped Sam's mouth and he gripped his brother's burly shoulders. Sam forcefully guided Dean downwards so that his face was pressed against his cock, and the only escape was to open his mouth and let him in.

"Blow me, Dean. Just like you do your little angel buddy."

Dean eagerly opened his lips, slowly sliding them down around his brother, letting the tip press against his cheek.

"Deeper," Sam demanded, and Dean situated himself to properly take in all he had to offer. The feeling of Sam in his throat, the intimacy of it all, made Dean moan in desire. He gripped his own cock as he bobbed his head over Sam, but Dean soon felt a tight grip on his wrist that yanked his hand away, pinning it to the side of the tub.

"Not. Yet," Sam barked, his words full of frustration and pleasure.

Dean obeyed, desperate for his brother's attention. As he continued to lap and suck on his brother's cock, Dean's hips twitched under the weight of his own painful arousal. Sam suddenly gripped the back of Dean's head, the forceful touch sending shivers down his spine. Sam thrusted upwards into Dean's mouth, hard. Dean moaned greatly around his brother as stifled pants left Sam's gritted teeth. Then, Dean was pushed upwards, away from his brother.

"Now," Sam ordered, quickly pulling up his knees to offer himself to his brother.

Dean entered quickly, knowing how much Sam enjoyed the roughness Dean was capable of. It took every measure of concentration Dean had not to let loose inside his brother right then and there. Sam's muscle clenched around Dean, just as his hand clenched around Dean's wrist, forcing his brother to grip him once more. Dean pumped as ferociously as he thrusted, groaning loudly with every move. Sam let out moan after moan, shout after shout. Dean was always amazed how much pleasure his brother could take, which was a statement considering Dean could handle more than his own fair share. As Dean began to reach his climax, he gripped Sam's forearm and dug in his nails--a sign he had develop to mean he was ready. Sam pushed him off once more and Dean eagerly flipped over on all fours, water dripping from his muscles. Before he could even properly offer himself, Sam grabbed Dean's hips and began ramming into him. Dean groaned in pain then pleasure, as Sam quickly found his prostate and began thrusting relentlessly, never missing it once. He slid his left hand over his brothers back, gripping Dean's shoulder, his right hand holding tight to Dean's pelvis.

"Are you gonna fuck yourself, Dean? Or am I going to have to do it all?" Sam growled lowly.

Dean eagerly wrapped his fingers around his own girth and began to pump, matching the vicious thrusts his brother made into him. His hips bucked as he thrust into his palm, then back on to Sam. A remarkably loud moan escaped Dean's vocal chords, and Sam stopped mid thrust to lean in and whisper in his brother's ear.

"Keep. Quiet," he ordered.

Dean bit his lip sharply, suppressing his rising tension. He was so close he could almost feel it. But he had to hold out. Sam hated it if Dean got to finish first. Sam gripped his brother's short hair and pulled his head back, thrusting slower, but much harder than before.

"You've got ten seconds to cum or I won't fuck you for a month," Sam grunted, unable to speak fluently through groans and heavy breathing.

When Sam gave orders like this, Dean's mind would always follow the same pattern: first was the image of Miss October, then of Jess in her cropped smurf tee--a thought he never told Sammy about--followed by the memory of his night with Anna. Dean was nearly at climax, and by his shouts and sudden, sharp bucking into him, he could tell Sam was, too. Dean's mind finished its process, roaming to the memory of the first time he got Cas naked, and then to his brother's deep screams of release. Dean thrust into himself hard, and even harder back on his still cumming brother, until he violently came into the bathtub, his full orgasm lasting nearly a minute, much like Sam's. After regaining consciousness from the white hot rush that engulfed his body, Dean slid off of his brother and got out of the tub. Sam laid there in the dirty water for a moment, secretly watching Dean dry off and wrap up in a towel. As his brother was about to leave the bathroom, Sam muttered something quietly.

"Love you, Dean."

Dean smiled widely while his back was turned, but suppressed the grin into a subtle smirk.

"Hey, no chick-flick moments... Bitch," he said commandingly, reclaiming his typical alpha-male persona.

Sam smirked back, reverting to his passive-aggressive tendencies.

"Jerk," he replied with a toothy grin.

Dean huffed blankly and walked out the door. Though dirty and disturbing, those two rare words made time with Sam bearable... And then some.

 


End file.
